The Enduring Flame That Came From Another World
by sarenelsoria
Summary: In another lifetime Enji Todoroki chose to go against his parent's wishes to be with the man he loved. They had twenty one years together until his husband was killed fighting against OFA. Five years later Enji chases a criminal into another reality and finds an alternate version of his dead husband. A kinder less angry Endeavor from a alternate reality comes to the cannon reality.


Endeavor groaned, he was exhausted, he had been chasing after some villain with apparent mist ability and the dam man had gotten away from him. He was too old to be chasing down bank robbers, he made it to the gates of UA, but the doors wouldn't open for him, he stared at the gates to UA and pulled out his security pass again, holding it up to the gate, but it still wouldn't open.

He was exhausted and he'd been chasing after villains for far too long, he was hungry and even his flames weren't going to keep him warm soon. He banged on the gate shouting to security to let him in, the security man at the gate stared at him, fear in his eyes. Why would he be afraid of him? He just wanted to be let in and go to bed, was that really too much to ask?

"Hello my keycard doesn't seem to be working and I need to get to my quarters." Endeavor said and the security guard stared at him wide eyed.

"Sir you don't have quarters here, what do you mean by banging on the gate."

"I'm just trying to get into my quarters, it's been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Sir you don't teach here."

"What are you talking about, of course I do, I teach here at UA."

"Sir you may have been hit with a disorienting quirk, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Talking with you, before that I was chasing after some villain with a mist ability." Endeavor glared at the guard. "Before that I was going out to dinner and before that I was teaching class 1 a heroics like I always do."

"Sir All Might is the teacher for class 1 A." The security guard said and Endeavor froze in astonishment, how was that possible, his husband had been dead for five years.

"What All Might is dead, he's been dead for five years, ever since he fought One For All without me by his side, we were always together always! Why didn't he take me with him?" Endeavor cried and the guard stared at him in shock. "I've been all alone for so long and now your telling me that my husband, my dead husband is teaching class 1 A?"

"Sir you...This is above my pay grade, would you be willing to talk with the teachers? I can't let you in, but I can let you talk with them." He said gently. "To my knowledge you and All Might never have been married, I suspect that you may well be from an alternate dimension. We need to make sure that you pose no threat to this dimension and attempt to get you back to your own dimension." The guard said and Endeavor stared at the guard wide eyed.

"I'm in another dimension, that can't be, how can I be in another dimension?" He demanded. "Have you ever heard about someone coming from another dimension, because I haven't!" He felt the familiar rage stir within him and took several deep breaths, trying to calm down, he'd been through years of therapy to try to make himself a less angry and more compassionate person, but in stressful situations he still sometimes had to fight against falling into the white hot fury of his rage, that had always been present ever since he was a small child.

"I assure you sir, all effort will be made to get to the bottom of this, we will try our upmost to return you to your own dimension. That is of course if the quirk doesn't simply wear off on its own." He added and then left Endeavor to deal with his conflicting emotions, there was anger, but there was the ever-present grief as well as the pain from years of hero work. He found himself sliding down and settling with his back against the wall, he couldn't handle this. He was a hero and he'd been in messed up situations before, but nothing like this. He put his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. How could this be happening, how could this be happening? He was panicking, he knew he was panicking, but he wasn't even in his dimension anymore, didn't that give him the right to panic just a little?

His fingers fumbled for his phone and he pulled out the ear buds, playing a playlist that Yamada had given him to calm him, when his emotions got to be to overwhelming. He tried so hard to suppress the rage he felt, towards his abusive parents and the fiery nature of his quirk, that sometimes when he was under stress his emotions had a tendency to spiral out of control. That was dangerous for him and for everyone around him, he took more deep breaths, concentrating on the music in the playlist, soft and mellow, gentle and soothing it played and he breathed, in out in out, in, in, in, out, in, in, in, out. He realized suddenly that he had no control over his breathing either and tried to control it, but this time it was too fast and what was happening how did he get here, where was here? Did all the people he knew even exist in this reality, how had they changed? Were they even the people he knew anymore? He rocked back and forth, back and forth, trying to keep his emotions at bay, trying to calm himself down. He was a veteran hero, with over twenty-five years of hero work to his name, he shouldn't be crumbling to pieces, just because the world he knew had vanished. The world he knew had vanished the day Toshinori had died and why couldn't he think clearly, what was wrong with him?

"Endeavor?" Someone demanded and his head shot up, wild eyed he stared at Shouta, Shouta who had a gigantic scar on his face, a scar that the Shouta from his reality never had.

"A-Shouta?" He asked and stared at the man in shock.

"Yes Endeavor, you're panicking, do I need to restrain your quirk, can you calm down without me doing so?" He asked and tears of relief filled Endeavor's eyes as he sobbed.

"Yes, yes, restrain my quirk, I can't handle what's happening!" He said and shook, Shouta stared at him in shocked surprise.

"Alright, do you want to wear quirk bracelets, I assure you that you will come to no harm." He said and again Endeavor nodded, holding out his wrists as he trembled in shock. Shouta clasped the capture bands around his wrists as he continued to shake. "He can't use his quirk, he seems to be panicking though, so approach slowly." He advised and one by one other members of the staff faculty made their way out of the gates, however Endeavor had eyes for only one person. He stared at All Might and all thought was forgotten in that one moment and he darted forward throwing his arms around All Might, kissing him and sobbing. All Might stiffened and tried to back away, but Endeavor clutched onto him desperately.

"Toshinori, I'd thought I'd never see you again, Toshinori." He babbled and kissed All Might who stared at him in shock, it took him a moment to realize that there was no love, no recognition in this man's eyes. He knew this was an alternate reality, but seeing his lost love again, had made all reason leave his brain.

"I'm sorry Endeavor, but this version of you and I do not share the same level of familiarity that you seem to with your version of me." All Might said. "I know it must hurt you, but I cannot return your affections. It would be wrong and more hurtful of me to pretend otherwise. In fact your making me uncomfortable and..." He trailed off and coughed up blood into Endeavor's mouth. Endeavor stared at him in horror, even in this reality, there was something wrong with All Might. Something was wrong with the man that he couldn't help but think of as his husband.

"We were together for twenty one years, I buried you and you were never with me in this reality at all?" Endeavor demanded and stared at him as Toshinori's face filled with sorrow.

"No we weren't not in my reality, we only spent one year together, before you married a woman named Rei, I don't recall her last name before you married her."

"Shishino, Rei Shishino, but I didn't marry her, I married you. My parents disowned me and we lived in this tiny one bedroom apartment after graduation, all we could afford was ramen noodles, but we had one another and that's what mattered most to both of us." He said and smiled remembering that tiny apartment. "You're saying that we were only together in high school? What about Yamada and Shouta are they together, what about...Some children in my class were never even born, what about in this reality, does Endeavor have any children?" He asked and there was an awkward silence.

"Yes, but I don't believe that they are close." Yamada said finally. "Our version of Endeavor doesn't seem to see eye to eye with his son."

"He's an asshole, but that makes a lot of sense considering, so are you like bi or what?" Shouta asked and Endeavor felt himself blushing.

"Shouta!"

"Its alright, your my friend in my reality at least, though you do have the same bluntness in both. I have never been straight, as far back as I can remember, I have preferred men to women in all ways. The thought of me being with a woman repulses me, to the point where I'm not even sure how this version of myself was able to sleep with one for so long."

"People will do many things, for the sake of power and this version of yourself craves it above all else. He not only wants to be the very best himself, he also wants his child to be the best. He's pushed that poor boy, until his own child hates him and has driven his wife mad. One son ran away, the other two are seen as weak and disposable to him, I don't even recognize the man he once was." Toshinori shook his head sadly. "The man he might have become, if we had chosen as you did." He added and Endeavor stared at him in surprise.

"I'm not some paragon of virtue, I have anger issues, that I struggle with every day." Endeavor said.

"You try to avoid those emotions, while I think our version of Endeavor lets himself be overwhelmed by them. He's always angry, always trying to pick a fight, but you aren't like that are you?" Nezdu asked and Endeavor stared at him in shock.

"I fight when it is necessary, but I do not seek out fights, as I did when I was young. I wanted to be better, for Toshi, to make him smile was my greatest wish. Living with someone like Toshi, someone who gives of themselves so freely to others, makes you wish to do the same." He shrugged. "Even now that my Toshi is gone, I still want to make others smile and feel safe, he taught me that the highest reward is not money, or power, but simply making others happy." He smiled at some memory and everyone stared at him in shock. "I could never be as my Toshi was, but I can try my best to be a force for Justice in my world and possibly in this one, if I cannot return to my own. There is nothing for me there, where as here..." He trailed off again looking flustered, looking at Toshi, before looking away. "Here even though he doesn't know me, some part of my love remains. I would stay here, just to be around him, I know I cannot expect more, but it has hurt so much to be away from him. They say that grief lessens with time, but the pain is just as fresh five years on, as it was the day I lost him." He said and stared at Toshinori.

"I cannot be who you want me to be, I am not the one you lost." Toshinori said.

"I know, but you are a version of him, as long as part of the man I love remains, I would give anything to stand beside him. Even if we never have a relationship like I did with the man I lost, it's enough to be in your presence. Please don't deny me that, all I want to do is be around the man I love." He said and tears filled his eyes again, as he stared at Toshinori.

"If you wish to talk with me, I would be alright with that, but I can't promise more than that."

"Just to be around you are enough." Endeavor said and turned to Nezdu. "I have nothing in this reality, but I would be willing to fight and teach the skills I know to your students, if you would have me. I have nowhere to go and no money, please help me." He said and Nezdu stared at him a moment before he nodded.

"You seem to be a good man, you will be watched at all times, by either Toshinori or another member of our staff, you will not go outside the grounds of UA until you have proven yourself trustworthy. You will be expected to sleep in the same room as staff members and not to leave the room while they sleep. You will be expected to go to their classes with them and not to leave their side."

"I can do that." He said and his stomach rumbled.

"We were about to have dinner with the students, when the security guard came and told us you were at the gates, would you like to join us?" Toshinori asked and Endeavor nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"We wouldn't be heroes if we left you in an unfamiliar reality, that being said until you prove yourself to be trustworthy, we can't trust you fully I'm sorry." Shouta said. "Particularly since you seem to be close to all of us in your reality."

"We're friends and colleagues it's confusing for me because even though I've known your counterparts for years, I don't know you at all. Ectoplasm doesn't even teach at my school for example, Crimson Riot teaches instead." He said and everyone stared at him.

"Crimson Riot teaches at your version of UA?"

"Well yes, his son is a first year student in the heroics department, why wouldn't he teach at UA? Ectoplasm never got injured and so is doing full time hero work, as for me I broke my leg in a battle just over five years ago, fighting beside Ectoplasm and Crimson Riot and I couldn't help my husband fight against a villain that wound up taking his life, even though my husband managed to kill that villain as well. I haven't been able to fight like I was able to, before my husband's death." He admitted and they stared at him.

"Was it One for All?" Toshinori asked and Endeavor nodded.

"What about the battle you fought with my counterpart? What villain was that?"

"It was a mimic villain with incendiary devices. I found the pattern and was able to take him down, before he did too much damage." He said and noticed how Ectoplasm stiffened. "I take it I was unsuccessful here?"

"You weren't even in that battle, you were in another city entirely." Ectoplasm said and Endeavor nodded.

"I guess I should choose another hero name, while I'm here, in my reality I'm known as the Symbol of Justice. Would you call me Justice, that way we can avoid any confusion with my counterpart." Justice said and smiled at everyone, they stared at the strange man, with the smile that showed strength and resolve.

"If that's what you want to be called, we'll call you that." Yamada said and Justice nodded.

"I think its best, you can't call me Todoroki, or Enji because that would be just as confusing as calling me Endeavor, Justice is a title that I've earned that I don't believe my counterpart has."

"We don't call him the Symbol of Justice, it does seem to suit you somehow though." Toshinori said and Justice nodded.

"Alright, lets go eat, I'm starving and if I don't get my beauty sleep I get bags under my eyes. Bags!" Yamada said. "That look works for some people, but not me!"

"Its important to keep up appearances, we can't all be like Shouta after all." Justice teased, frowning slightly when he saw how little security UA had. It hadn't changed since he'd been in school here, how hadn't they been attacked. He didn't wish to be rude about their security measures, but how hadn't they been attacked? "Well its not like he doesn't suffer from insomnia here is it?" He said and Shouta laughed.

"Here I thought you were way too nice to be any version of Endeavor." He said and Justice shrugged.

"Oh I have my temperamental side, just wait for me to get over the shock, you'll see." He said and walked to the cafeteria. He was surprised by the amount of students he saw gathered there, the students that were missing and those that weren't in the school in his reality also surprised him. He supposed it made sense after all, not all fights went in favor of the heroes and some could lead to casualties, therefore some students had never even been born in his reality.

One in particular stood out to him, the boy was glaring at him, full of rage and hatred. The boy also looked exactly like him, he stared at the son he had never had in confusion. What had his counterpart done to make the boy hate him so? A green haired boy that he'd never seen before put his hand on the other boy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Justice stared at both children for far too long, before he squared his shoulders and walked towards them.

"Hello boys, I am from another reality, you do not need to fear me young one." He said gently and the boy glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He said and Justice frowned.

"I was once as you are now, angry, full of rage, it took falling in love with a very special man to see I needed to change. That without changing, I would hurt the one I loved and those around me." He said and the boy stared at him open mouthed. "I am not your father, you are not my son, you are someone that could have been my son, had I made other choices in my life. I however did not, so you are not my son, but I know the rage of the fire that burns inside of you and I could help you learn to harness it if you wish. I cannot promise that I will be in this reality long, I don't know how long it will be before I return to my reality, or even if I can. However what I can help you learn to control the fire of your nature if you wish." He said and the young man glared at him.

"I don't need any help from you!" He said. "Even if you aren't my father, no one like Endeavor could possibly help me."

"I don't even know my alternate self, but we have been living separate lives for a very long time. I am no longer the person I was as a teenager, do not assume you know me boy." He stated and the child glared back at him.

"Your just like him, given have an opportunity you become angry!"

"You insult me and I'm just supposed to take it then? No one would take such an insult, particularly when I don't deserve it. I was just offering to help you and you pushed me away. That's okay, but what's not okay is assuming that I'm the same as your father when we have lived entirely different lives and become entirely different people! I'm not him and he's not me, for better or for worse and to say that I become angry whenever someone says something I don't like is even more insulting than what you said originally. If you want to be a hero you need to learn how to get along with others and talk to people." He said and the boy stared at him in shock. "I'm someone who's actually spent years struggling to control their temper, struggling to control their PTSD, pain and all manner of other things. Not everyone can be a hero, not everyone can withstand the nightmares that persist long after the battle has passed, the horrors of what you have done in order to save others. Not everyone can be someone others look up to and someone who gives them courage. Not everyone can realize that its one thing to fight against villains, but its an entirely different thing to fight against yourself. Every day I battle against myself, striving to be the best I can be and you have no right to judge me for an actions of another. How would you like it if I judged you for the actions of your mother, or your father, or your brothers and sisters?" Justice demanded and the boy stared at him. "This version of Endeavor is not who I am, just as it would be wrong to assume that you are who your brother is, you shouldn't assume that I'm him."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm from a reality where I chose to go with my heart, rather than what my parents wanted for me." Justice said. "I lived a lifetime in that reality, I changed from the angry young man I was, to who I am now. I'm not perfect, but I don't wish to be judged by the actions of another regardless of who he is, I'm not him." Justice added and looked Shouto square in the eye. "Chances are this conversation is playing out in an infinite number of universes right now, each moment we speak and discard things we might have said, another universe could be being born." He said. "The thought of that is both frightening and reassuring, because you know no matter what you do, someone else in another universe will do the opposite. You know no matter what you say, someone will be saying something else entirely. It both makes what you say matter more and matter less at the same time. You can only choose what you will do in this moment, in this universe. To be honest being here is screwing with my head more than it's screwing with yours, there are people here that aren't here in my universe, there are also people that aren't here but are in my universe." He said and the boy stared at him in shock.

"Who?" He demanded and Justice stared at him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and the boy nodded. "Sixteen years ago the Iida family was nearly wiped out in attack on their home, a villain with a hacking quirk managed to get by their security and another villain with a somnambulist ensured they were unconscious, together they killed them in their sleep." Justice said his eyes haunted. "All of them including Andoria who was pregnant at the time, only Tensei Iida escaped the attack, as he was a student at UA at the time. I couldn't help but believe it was my fault, the attack happened the week of my wedding. After that neither my husband or I took any time off of hero work and we saved many lives, but the lives that were lost that night haunt me the most." He said and saw the young man with piston engines for legs who had been eating before drop his fork and turn pale. "Should I go on, they are not pleasant stories, we do not live in a pleasant world, that is why heroes are here. Not to sign autographs, or earn money, not for fame or fortune, but to stop those that would visit harm upon this world. Sometimes no matter how hard you try, you fail and those failures haunt you. You need to be prepared for the reality of what you are working towards."

"Don't scare the kids." Shouta protested and Justice stared at him wild eyed.

"Don't scare the children what about me, that boy is a ghost, the ghost of someone I failed to save! What if your ghosts were staring back at you Shouta, could you remain calm?" He demanded. "What if a child that was never born was accusing you of the actions of another? How would you respond?" He stared at the children and they stared back at him, he was loosing it and he needed a drink. This was too much, it was all too much.

"Do you carry a hip flask on you?" He asked and Shouta glared at him.

"I'm a teacher!" Shouta said. "Why would I do that!"

"Because your a teacher." Justice said and Shouta stared at him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course you don't drink in front of the students, but I need a drink now. This all of it is just too much." He said and took a deep breath. "I'm starting to loose it and I'd rather not be sober." He added.

"I can help." Yayorozu said and he smiled at her, as she pulled out a bottle of moonshine from her stomach. "I spent several weeks in America, studying the composition of alcohol, I can only make moonshine however." She said and shrugged. "My parents are busy with hero work and allowed me to learn how to make it, as long as I don't drink it before I'm of legal drinking age." She said and handed him the bottle. He gulped it down like it was water, the children staring at him, the green haired boy hesitantly approached and wrapped an arm around him.

"Its okay, it will all be okay." He said reassuringly and Justice stared at the child in shock. "I know what its like for your world to turn upside down, for better or for worse." He said with a bright smile. "You'll get through this and isn't it a good thing that Tenya is alive?" He asked and Justice stared at him, a moment later the booze hit and he swayed on his feet, crying for what felt like the millionth time today. "Its okay, its okay to cry, its okay to feel what your feeling." He said and Justice laughed suddenly.

"Like father like son, don't loose sight of your friendship with my son." He said, glad that the boy had someone at least to guide him and care for him. Glad that there was someone else like Toshinori in the world.

"Of course not, what do you mean by that?"

"Only that you remind me of the man I loved, you remind me of my Toshi." He said and the boy stared at him.

"Your gay?" He demanded and Justice nodded.

"Why are you so surprised by that?" He asked. "Why is everyone so surprised by that?"

"Well because you've been with Mom for nearly twenty five years." Shouto said.

"I told you I'm not him, but how many of those years were truly spent with your mother?" He asked. "I decided long ago that I would never hide who I am, I'm sorry if this distresses you but I won't hide the truth of who I am and what I've done from you. If you ask me about something, I will tell you the truth, I am not your father and you are not my son, but we share the same blood. I cannot help but feel I have a duty to you, to at least tell you the truth if you ask for it. To help you manage that anger you feel inside, to prevent it from consuming you the way it nearly consumed me. I don't want you to turn out like my father, a hard bitter man that took his pain out on others." He said and Shouto stared at him in shock. "Such things are a cycle, I managed to break free of it, judging by your face and by some things the others have said, my counterpart was not so lucky. I doubt I could help him, even if he wanted me to, but there is still a chance to prevent you from continuing the cycle. What sort of hero would I be, if I allowed you to hold onto that anger, without offering to help you learn how to fight against that rage that burns inside you boy? Not the sort I could look at in the mirror in the morning." He drank more of the moonshine. "This is excellent." He said.

"Thank you, am I alive in your reality?" Yaoyorozu asked and he nodded.

"The others that are here but not in my reality could have just decided not to be heroes. However in my reality you are one of my students." He said and smiled. "This boy with green hair isn't however and one of you isn't either, nearly a year ago two high school students committed suicide. One looked like you and the other looked like him, I only say this now because I want to make sure you aren't a danger to yourselves. If something like that could happen in another reality, it could happen here too. I refuse to not say anything, not when there's even the slightest chance of something like that happening again." He stated and both boys stared at him.

"What you know about it, shitty fire hair!" The white hair boy demanded sparks crackling around his wrists.

"I was young once too, there could be a reality where Endeavor never became a hero. A reality where Enji Todoroki a young boy with a promising fire quirk killed himself at ages thirteen, because he thought he'd never be the person his abusive father wanted him to be." He said and everyone stared at him in shock. "Every day I battle my demons, my anger, my fear of not being fast enough, strong enough, or good enough to save the day. My fear of failing someone yet again, like I failed the Iidas like I failed other heroes that died in the line of duty, because I was out of town, or in another part of the city, or didn't make the right call. Every night the ghosts of what I've done and what I've failed to do haunt me. I ask myself again and again, did I make the right choice? Did I do the right thing? There's a certain type of person that becomes a great hero, the type that puts everything on the line to save those that need it. The type that runs headlong into danger, because someone needs help. This can be mistaken for another type of hero, the type I try to prevent myself from being, the type who rushes headlong into danger, because at least a tiny part of them, or their subconscious really wants to die. The true reason I teach at UA, is that after my husband died, I became the second type of hero. Luckily I recognized it and pulled myself out of my tailspin, asked for medical leave at first, the teaching position came after my medical leave expired. I couldn't do my job, because I'd go down in a blaze of glory and I knew it, but I couldn't do nothing either, so I decided to go to UA to teach." He said and the students continued to stare at him in shock.

"You were suicidal, but you're so strong." Raioto asked.

"Raioto, you should know that there are many types of strength." He said and frowned as the boy paled and several people stared at the boy in shock. "Did I say something.

"Wha-what did you call me?"

"Raioto, its your name isn't it?" Justice asked and frowned. "Eijiro Raioto." He was utterly confused and then he remembered how Raioto had found out he was going to be a father, how a woman had called the agency at which they worked and managed finally to speak to him, because of her insistence upon doing so. She had been terrified he still remembered the fear in her voice as she had talked, fear for herself and for her son. She had asked if his agency would be able to protect them both from Crimson Riot's agency and he'd told her that he'd unequivocally would be able to help her. Do to the tragedy that was the murder of the Iida family, new legislation was in the process of being passed, upping the security for the homes of heroes and their families. It was possible that the conversation he'd had with the boy's mother had lead to him telling his father and them getting married. The fact remained that the boy couldn't be anyone other than Raito's son. "Your mother's name is Akemi Krishima isn't it?" He asked the boy in confusion as the children continued to stare at the child who seemed to be in a daze.

"How do you know my mother's name?" He demanded and Justice sat down in a empty chair next to the boy.

"Because some sixteen years ago, I got a call from Akimi Krishima, demanding to know that if I could protect her and her baby, if she told Crimson Riot that he was about to be a father. I knew I could protect them and told her as much, I told her that we took care of our own and she and her child had nothing to worry about, that their safety would be assured. New laws had recently been passed, so I could say with absolute confidence that they could be protected. One month later your father married your mother in a private ceremony. Eight months later Eijiro Raioto was born, named for his maternal grandfather and the spitting image of his father." He said and the boy stared at him in shock. "You grew up at our agency, I saw Raioto take his first steps, as Crimson Riot laughed, before picking him up and swinging him around. He colored on the walls when he was four, drawing scribbles and claiming that it was all of us." He laughed at the memory. "At six he came banged up from his first fight and said that he had to do it, because some little girl was being picked on. That he had to be a hero like us and it wouldn't be right if he didn't save her from being bullied." The young man stared at him in shock. "When he was ten we went to a soccer game together at the world cup, Japan Vs. England, he wouldn't stop talking about that game for months and his face when Toshi..."He trailed off. "In my reality, your the closest thing I have to a nephew." He said and smiled at the shocked boy.

"Wait what, Crimson Riot was part of your agency?" The boy with spiky blond hair demanded and Justice nodded.

"Of course, after having my silence for a year, All Might and I formed our own agency. Other heroes soon wanted to join our agency, because we had the idea to pool our resources and abilities, as well as the desire to see everyone as equals and not employees. Our agency had about a hundred heroes working for it at any given time, though we were closer to some than others. Some still decided to go it alone, some tried to make their own agency modeled off of ours, which was fine by us, but many decided to work for us. We were able to put headquarters in every major city in Japan, but like here I imagine, UA draws the most villains and so we based our headquarters in Mustafu. After the Iidas Pro Heroes closed ranks even more and legislation was passed to ensure our safety. I still work for that agency when I do hero work, though I leave the daily running of it to others. Its funny how close we became over the years, to the point where I wound up working alongside some of heroes I trained with All Might." He said.

"Wait so there's only one major agency where you're from, how are royalties handled?"

"Everyone gets a certain percentage of their merchandise, some goes towards running the agency and some goes towards manufacturing and retailing the merchandise. We all get an equal percent and the money goes towards ensuring certain programs keep running, as well as ensuring the safety of the different agency headquarters. The one thing about the security on this campus that is the same as in my reality is the gate outside." He said. "The security in UA is much greater where I'm from, it's as much a fortress as a school. It was the first thing we all agreed upon putting money towards ensuring the safety of future heroes." He said and everyone stared at him in shock.

"So how much money goes to fund these projects and public works?" Nezdu demanded.

"About a third of the yearly income of those that work at the agency, it didn't use to be so much, but everyone decided that we should raise it from five percent, then to ten percent, before long we were at thirty percent of the revenue going towards public works, twenty percent going to the heroes and fifty percent going to the marketers." He said and shrugged.

"How did you get to insist upon such a high percentage?" Yamada demanded.

"We're heroes and we own our own image, we just refused to work for the companies that refused our terms." Justice said and frowned. "Don't tell me your going by the way things used to be run, where everyone that was anyone had an independent agency?" He demanded and everyone stared at him in shock.

"It never occurred to us, that so many heroes could work together and agree to the extent people seem to in your agency Justice." Shouta said and Justice stared at him.

"Well I don't really know what to say, I guess things turned out differently here, because everyone turned out differently, because I chose to marry Toshinori instead of who my parents wanted me to." He said and shrugged. "Its not like you can't do something similar now."

"I doubt that most heroes I know would be willing to do what you did." All Might said and Justice frowned.

"Its not that amazing, its just agreeing that everyone deserves to be heard, that all heroes should be safe and finding ways of trying to guarantee that safety as much as possible." He stated.

"Well some would disagree with you on that. I don't even know how such a thing would be possible."

"...I don't really know how to explain it, but install a biological sequencer at least, that shouldn't set you back too much."

"A what now?" Yamada asked.

"Oh so you didn't go through the tech boom my reality did? Don't tell me that your tech is on the same level now, that it was twenty years ago." He said and they all stared at him in shock. "You never actually had a tech boom, I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Is the difference in technology really so great?" Mei Hatsume demanded.

"Well yes, I would say so, everyone at least has a DNA sequencer, though the more primitive ones only keep villains from entering establishments. There's also other back up systems and failsafe and back up failsafe that I really don't know how to explain. We have virtual reality training, as well as games and movies, that's the coolest thing I can think of and the least technical, I let the tech department handle that. As long as my antigravity boots are working I don't bother with the details."

"You have anti gravity boots?" The girl demanded and Justice nodded.

"Boots ceiling." He said and his boots obeyed, he was glad that the system wasn't dependant upon a power grid, otherwise they wouldn't have worked. Luckily he always carried his changer on him, so he didn't have to worry about charging them. The ceiling became the floor as he touched down on it, the levitation controls disengaging. He smiled down at the students and faculty, who stared at him in awe, before he decided to walk down. He walked off the ceiling and onto the wall, before walking to the floor.

"What other babies do you have, let me see, let me see your babies!" The girl demanded and Justice stared at her in shock.

"I'm not actually all that into technology, it was other heroes that insisted on tech expansion. Lets see, I have my phone, oh and my belt pouch." He said and reached inside pulling out a small handkerchief, before upholding it into a backpack and reaching inside. "I honestly don't remember what I put here." He said as he started pulling out items, tech others insisted he at least try to incorporate into his suit was removed and set down on a table. He was surprised to discover that he'd stuffed an entire VR helmet in there, as several other odds and ends. Then again he supposed that when you went out drinking with Midnight and Yamada, you could expect to forget a few things. That or his friends could be stuffing random items into his bag of holding, just to see when he'd actually realize what they were doing. "I think that's all of it, I had no idea I was carrying around so much." He said and smiled, touching a small robot surprised that he had ten of the bots, in a variety of colors. He was actually found of these, the ones with more sentiments creeped him out. He didn't know why the rest of his reality was obsessed with making sentient robots.

"Hello Master, how may I be of service to you? Are you in trouble, does Yamada need to be notified."

"Those sneaky, I doubt you could notify Yamada of anything, how can you tell that this isn't Yamada?" He demanded pointing and the robot blinked at him.

"You are currently in dimension QRTLDRFSD754159158, you are from dimension K4RLTDRKN308455432, what can I do to be of service."

"Wait how don't I know about dimensions? How do you know about them?"

"You were not informed because it was not seen as necessary to inform you." The robot replied and Justice stared at him. "You have never understood the workings of science, or technology, I was therefore slipped into your bag of holding along with several useful items and survival gear, in case of any emergency happening, or any unforeseen circumstances occurring. Though I doubt the ones that put me here had planned on this happening. You are not allowed to share your technology with more primitive realities." He stated. "Any attempt to do so and the technology will be either confiscated or destroyed. As infringing upon other realities and informing them of the future, does not have as negative an impact upon other realities, it is allowed to discuss events in your reality." He stated and Justice continued to stare at the robot. "It was thought to be best that you were not informed of the existence of other realities, as they are often hard for fleshy life to get to. It still proves to be a challenge for robotic life forms to navigate, but it is easier for us than it is for you. Several people worried that you would be determined to find a way to a reality where your husband did not die and you were dead. It was determined that you were not to be informed of the existence of alternate realties unless absolutely necessary."

"They treated me like a child, in other words."

"You were not treated as a child, you weren't given information that you could not handle, if you knew that at any point your reality could be threatened by an invading force of villains, or aliens or any matter of other things from other realities, how would you have handled it? You are not one who responds well to not being able to do anything and you would not have been able to do anything in this situation. It was then determined that it was best for you and other less scientifically intelligent heroes to not be informed of what I am informing you of." The robot stated and he blinked.

"Did you just call me dumb?"

"I called you scientifically unintelligence, you have a very high battle equity and your emotional intelligence is very high as well. Your physical intelligence is very high, as well as your capabilities to reason and be logical. You are not dumb, merely scientifically unintelligent, you carry around a cell phone where there are much more consistent forms of communication, such as my receiving and transmitting capabilities. It was not phrased like that to me, but humans rarely inform others of their actions, or inform other people of areas where they lack intelligence. Do not feel bad because your data banks are not built to understand such things, other people's databanks are, is that not why you committed to the course you did, to work with others that are strong where you are weak?"

"Yes I did..." Justice gritted out. "However I had no idea my friends considered me to be a moron."

"They do not consider you to be a moron, far from it they think very highly of you. They simply knew that you were in a fragile mental state and did not need to suffer further upset."

"So they thought I was going crazy?" Justice demanded.

"No, you were under a high amount of mental distress, are you honestly coping well no with your situation. You seem to be imbibing fuel without consuming the necessary nutrition required for your optimal performance again and you seem somewhat mentally impaired. You are swaying on your feet and will soon loose all logic, does this sound like a unit that is functioning well given these circumstances."

"This is why I hate robots." He glared at the machine.

"Yamada would say to not hate the player, but hate the game I believe. Robot life is necessary for an optimal environment, there are many distasteful jobs that humans do not wish to do, that my less intelligent brethren are happy to undertake. Robot citizenry while not superior to non-robot life, is engaging in their own right and robot heroes are able to assist in any reality that has a heroic robot program at a moment's notice. As for robot villains, the threat they pose is negligible, because it is stopped before it grows to be too chaotic. A creator can only create so many robots at a time and it takes a AI of above fifty to assemble a robot, I am the most advanced robot your reality has come up with to date and I am only an AI of level fifteen, I have the self reasoning power of a toddler, where level fifty has the AI reasoning of a super genius. Very few realities can create AI of level forty or greater, but at some point a dark reality will be able to make such tech. That is why all light realities need to advance their tech as quickly as possible, in order to combat the threat the dark realities pose. Mutual agreement and law prohibit travel between light and dark realities, you were very lucky not to have found yourself in a dark reality. Extraction may have been exceedingly difficult, but you can be extracted if you wish, although it may take time."

"I'm not certain I wish to return." Justice said and the robot nodded.

"Such an eventuality was postulated, this version of Toshinori is not well however. Do you wish to acquire the services of a healer and inform your reality of what your fate has been?" The robot asked and Justice stared at it.

"You aren't like any toddler I've ever met."

"What I meant by that statement is that I know what I need to function optimally, I know my emotions and feelings and I know I need to obey orders." The robot said and Justice nodded.

"I see, yes do that please." He said and the robot nodded.

"Do you seek additional information, or a communicator, or do you not wish to be able to communicate with your reality."

"You can do that?"

"I am not capable, however your reality has access to that tech. After reaching an AI of ten, communication devices are given out. It is considered that flesh life forms would be of less interest to robots than robot life forms." The robot said and Justice stared at him in shock. "This dimension is in a time of flux, perhaps that is why you have come to it, how did you get sent here?"

"I followed a villain with some mist quirk, I would like a communicator if that is possible." He said and the robot nodded.

"My memory banks are filled with knowledge about such a villain, he prefers to travel between dimensions of middling technical capabilities and he would find it amusing to lure a hero to another dimension, where a person they lost in their own dimension existed, but didn't know them. Or rather the people that they had become, if you truly wish to leave your dimension behind, why not choose one where there are more shared memories? Why not choose another dimension entirely?"

"It will take them over twenty years to build up to your level of tech, I think I prefer this dimension. Who's to say that Toshi would love me any more than this one does?" He demanded.

"I do not have necessary AI to process such questions." The robot replied and he nodded.

"Of course you wouldn't. Get me a communicator, inform the people from my reality of what dimension I'm in and inform them that I do not currently wish to leave. Procure the services of a healer after you have informed the staff of UA of my reality of my location, then bring both the healer and communicator back to me.."

"Very well, the easiest way to access realities is through the assistance of the designated hero Thirteen, I was equipped to navigate the singularity that she creates." The robot said. "I forgot that I was instructed to ask do you wish to have what little is left in your accounts converted to gold bars as well, or are you satisfied with the 25 tonnes you have, which is equivalent to 1.6 billion dollars."

"I am satisfied with that amount, you do not need to completely drain my accounts. As for services I just realized I should ask you, how much are services between realities?"

"The price is typically double that of those that stay in those realities receive, however the request usually has to submitted through the proper channels, however certain heroes in certain realities don't have to submit a request through the proper channels and you are one of those heroes."

"Why me?"

"Because you have greatly helped the reality that you are from, such people, animals, marine life, robotic life and animals who are considered to be a flex point skip the line so to speak." He stated and Justice nodded.

"That does make sense." He said.

"Unfortunately there is no quirk yet capable of bringing back either the dead, or eliminated, if such a person is ever born with such a quirk the realities are to be informed immediately." The robot said and Justice nodded. "You will be given a full list of what the different realities are capable of, what frequency you can reach their communicator on and the price for such services."

"Thank you."

"You are going to have to pay two gold bars for a complete healing."

"That sounds fine." He said and the robot nodded.

"Can you open the portal now, I wish to depart." The robot asked and a moment later he was gone, a moment after that Justice packed away the tech.

"I'm sorry but I don't want this exploding on me, or to anger some other reality." He said.

"Understandable, do you wish to eat with the students or in the faculty lounge?" Nezdu said.

"The faculty lounge." Justice said and Nezdu nodded. He stood and followed the other teachers to the faculty lounge, he got several odd looks, before he sat down at the table that was in the second room of the lounge. The others joined him a moment later and a moment after that their food arrived on specialized shoots from the kitchen. Justice ate hungrily depowering his steak and wasn't surprised when a further three were delivered to him, he had consumed a lot of energy during lessons and on patrol.

"Do you still wish to honor our agreement, knowing what you know now and having your money with you?" Nezdu asked. "You could just as easily go to another reality where you won't be constantly watched."

"I don't see why I'd need to change anything, other than being able to assist in the expenses I accrue." Justice said and sighed. "Do any of you have a personal shopper? I'd like to get some civilian clothes and I need to change my costume if I decide to stay long term in this reality."

"The support department can help with that, are you thinking of completely changing your costume, or just changing the colors."

"All I really need is some patches sewn on this costume, I doubt you have the same features this costume has." Justice said and shrugged. "I've gotten used to having a costume resistant to the elements with force protection, but I don't want to make this version of myself angry by using the same costume as him. I also need civilian clothing."

"Why don't you check your bag, you might have been left other things as well." Shouta asked and Justice nodded, taking out his bag he was surprised to find he had a full wardrobe, including several costumes that were dark purple in color with black gauntlets, there was also a letter with Yamada's handwriting on it.

Justice opened the letter and stared down at the contents of it. _Hello Enji, if your reading this, it means that you've found your way to another reality. That's about the only way you'd search for clothes in your bag of holding, you wouldn't think to do so otherwise I'd imagine. If that's not the case, well there are other realties out there and other versions of you. We were warned that eventually one of three things would happen, either you'd find your way to another reality, another reality's version of All Might would find their way to you, or you would self-destruct. You've never reacted well to scientific discoveries, you're a simple man and that's what I love about you. I'm glad that you are my friend and I wish you the best, even if you decide not to come back. Live, love and be happy Enji, that's what I want most for you. Hopefully we can talk soon, Yamada._

He felt tears come to his eyes as he read the letter, before he took up the moonshine and gulped down the bottle, he just didn't want to think. He swayed on his feet again and stared at the letter in his hands. "You shouldn't drink so much, or so fast." Shouta said.

"Is okay...I burn it off." He managed to say and waved his hands. "Too much, all too much." He said and walked up to Toshinori. "You are him, but not him, I can't not help you. I can't just go now and leave you for you..." He said and Toshinori stared at him shocked. "I'm gonna make you love me, I love you." He said and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed Toshinori on the mouth, Toshinori stared at him not knowing what to do, as he was sloppily and drunkenly kissed. He thought about backing away for a moment, but considering how drunk Justice was now, it was likely that he'd topple over.

"Lets get you to bed." Toshinori said firmly before lifting Justice up and placing him over one shoulder.

"Wanna kiss you."

"Your drunk Justice, its okay I am here, just relax and you'll go to sleep soon." Toshinori said.

"Don' wanna sleep wan' you."

"I will be in the same room tonight, I will help you adjust to this reality, beyond that I cannot promise anything." Toshinori said and started walking. Who was this man, he was so much softer than the Endeavor he knew, yet he was the same man in some ways as well. That stubbornness, that determination and that ability to say precisely the wrong thing at the wrong time, was all like the Endeavor he knew. However this one had a life with another version of himself that Toshinori couldn't imagine. He'd spent so many years where his life was his work, always being who people needed him to be, but he wasn't sure if he could be who Justice needed him to be.

He was glad at least that he apparently wouldn't have to carry out a conversation with Justice, as the man had started snoring and drooling into his costume. He walked back to his room, glad that he'd also been given a guest bedroom with two beds, in case someone ever wanted to spend the night at his teacher's quarters. He laid Justice down on the bed before shaking him.

"Wha'?" He asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Take off your shoes." Toshinori said gently and watched as Justice toed them off one at a time.

"Why room spinning."

"Because you drank entirely too much." Toshinori replied. "Now do you want to get out of your costume and into some pajamas? Or do you want to sleep in your costume."

"Help?" He asked, fumbling for the zipper, which was apparently hidden. Toshinori sighed and unzipped the costume, before pulling Justice's arms out of it.

"You're going to need to stand to take off the rest." He said and pulled Justice to his feet. "Just pull down your costume, I'll make sure you won't fall." He said and stared at Justice, the man's eyes were glassy as he pulled at the costume, a moment later it pooled at his feet, along with his underwear. Toshinori stared at the man who was now naked and in his arms. "I won't be doing anything with you tonight, or for some time to come, if anything happens between us."

"Want you." Justice said and nuzzled against Toshinori's neck.

"I know you do, but it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you." Toshinori said. "I only just met you and I don't have sex with people I've just met." He said and Justice actually pouted, it was adorable. "That's not going to work on me."

"It works on you." Justice said and Toshinori sighed, before setting Justice down on the bed and transforming himself. Justice stared at him in surprised shock. "Toshi?"

"Yes, I was injured since then I've struggled to maintain my strength and other form." He said and smiled at Justice. "I am not the man you knew, I'm not the one you loved." He stated and went to his room getting out two sets of pajama bottoms before he returned to the room he would be sharing with Justice that night. He found Justice had fallen over himself and was now snoring, He sighed, before putting pajama pants on the unconscious man. He then got into this own pajama pants, before pulling back the covers and settling Justice into the bed laying him on his side. He put the wastebasket by him, before getting into his own bed.

Sleep didn't come quickly, for one thing Justice snored loudly and for another the day had been the strangest Toshinori had ever experienced. It wasn't every day that you came face to face with a man that had been the husband of another version of himself. However eventually his own exhaustion dragged him into sleep.


End file.
